


Finally Home

by Lenny14c



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teen!lock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bullid and John helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

“Sherlock? What a funny name.” “Isn't that a girls name?” “I bet he's a loser.” “Who would like someone who's called Sherlock?” “His parent's must hate him.”

Sherlock was sitting on the bench next to the small lake nearby the school. The other kids hated him, called him names. It was his first day at school, he ran out of the building and hid behind a tree. When no one was looking he left the school area.

All of the voices, the yelling kids, were stuck in his head. Why did he have to move to this terrible place?

Before they moved Sherlock was home-schooled, but now he had to go to a public school. His parents assured him, that he would “make new friends”. He had no friends in his home town, so moving was not a problem for him. Now he realized how wrong he was. Having no friends was better than being hated.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
Sherlock turned around and looked into a smiling face. A young blond boy, a bit older than him was standing behind him, offering him a hand to help him up. “Hi, my name is John”, the boy said.

  


They became best friends. John taught Sherlock how to ignore the harassments of the other kids and Sherlock helped John with his homework. Sherlock even told John about his mind palace even if he never told anyone before, not even his parents.  
But soon not only Sherlock was bullied.

“Why does he always hang around with this Sherlock-guy?” “I thought he was one of us.” “John is so weird, since that loser is here.” “Maybe he's gay.”

Sherlock could see that John was angry. His face was dark with a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, when he answered calmly: “I am not gay.”  
Sherlock took his hand and ran away to 'their' bench at the lake. John pulled his hand back. “People will talk”, he said.  
“They are already talking and you taught me to go away when they are mean”, Sherlock explained. He didn't want John to be sad or angry.

When Sherlock came to school the next day the first thing he noticed was that John wasn't there. It was a boring first lesson, knowing the seat next to him was empty.  
“Look, Sherly, your boyfriend is here!”  
Sherlock looked up and saw John had entered the classroom. With red ears John wispered: “I'm not his boyfriend!”

He cried. It was a few days later when Sherlock and John met at the weekend and John was crying when he opened the door of the house. He quickly wiped away his tears, but Sherlock could see the sadness in his eyes.  
“What's wrong?”, he asked his best friend.  
“Nothing”, John answered and the two friends went to John's room.  
“I know that something is wrong”, Sherlock said. John shook his head.  
“Please, I know that you are sad”, Sherlock repeated, trying desperately to help John. That was the moment in which he realized he was hopelessly in love with his best friend.  
“They said... they called me... they...” John couldn't help but burst out in tears.  
First Sherlock didn't know what to do. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around John and held him tight until he was calm. After that he searched his mouth with his lips and kissed him softly.

Now Sherlock finally felt home.


End file.
